Beautifully Broken
by Martinis and Mixed Feelings
Summary: Oh Kaoru, my Kaoru. How beautiful you are. How broken you are. Obsession. Hikaru POV. Oneshot. Twincest.


**(A/N: ...I am NOT just stalling til I can get the sequal to What is 'Wrong' up. Really. I'm not! Anyway, this fic was inspired by the song 'Gone with the Sin' by HIM. Alot. **

**I'm sorry this fic sucks... I had a great inspiration listenin to the song one night, but didn't have time to write it. When I found the time too, I was no longer as inspired. Stupid excuse, I know, but forgive me please?**

**Warnings: (I don't usually do this but...) Umm... There aren't really many excpet Twincest, Char Death (lots), and sorta insane Hikaru... O.o)**

**(Hikaru POV)**

**Beautifully Broken**

Blood. So much blood, and from such a small girl. It's quite amazing, actually. Ah, but it was so good That crossdressing pest is out of our way...

Oh Kaoru, my Kaoru. How beautiful you are. How broken you are. Forced from such a young age away from others. _I _kept our world small. You are mine. Always have been, always will be, and because I love you so. I love your eyse that sparkle in brilliant pain. You're dying inside, yet you've never been so beautiful. The way crystal, unfallen tears collect in the corners of your eyes. Oh those eyes... I worship the utter dispear they hold. You're so beautifully in agony.

I did this to you. I feel giddy inside to linger on the thought. I make you ache so bewitchingly, for I am the selfish one who cut you off from the rest of the world and forced a mask upon your stunning face. The world is cruel, my love. You would be taken from me. And I can't let the trageties of others bring you pain. I am the only one who can hurt you. I'm the only one who gets to see how you're so exquisitely broken.

You're so eligently torn apart. Family doesn't intrude into this wall I've built up around us. Friends? The idea is laughable. I let no one in close enough to understand how you're being consumed with misery and how I'm gazing so intently upon said magnificence. Your grief , your heartache, your splendid complexity, is mine. Only mine.

That is why I could not let that wench intrude. She broke down my walls, defenses, she tired to enter _our world_. And that is unthinkable. Unforgivable. I had to do away with her wretched ways before she got tooo close, trying to pry us apart. No, my broken beauty, my Kaoru, will never be taken away from me.

The nuisance lies at my feet, lifeless. I can't help but grin in acomplishment. I rush home, eager to tell you of our good fortune.

There you are, pale and ivory skin, so cold to the touch. You are bathed in moonlight and the star's glentle kisses. A tear slides down your flawless cheek in divine torment... so alluring...

I make my way over diligently, filled with anticipation. I slide my hands around your broad shoulders and lay my head against yours.

"Oh! Hikaru..."

You seem surprised, love. I lick the tear that was previously shed away, savouring the salty liquid and rich taste of your faultless flesh.

"Hello, dear." You turn with question in those eyes filled with pulchritudinous martyrdom. "Where's Haruhi? Weren't you out with her again?" Your voice filled with more distress than usual at the mention of me being with some one else. I smile at the somuoh statuesque anguish written in your eyes.

"Don't worry over that, love. It was nothing. I took care of her. No need to fear the likes of her ever again." I attempt to soothe with a reassuring grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Are you accusing me of something? You have leaned away to stare into my eyes. "She is gone now. She will never bother us again." Your eyes widen with glorious freight, "Y-You mean... O-Oh my god! Hikaru! How could you! Haruhi-"

"Was what, dear? I did this so we could be together!" You're up now, taking slow backward steps away from me in fear. The resplendent dismay is ever so lovely. You're so beautifully in despear.

"N-No, Hikaru... What you did..."

I speed over and push you roughly to the wall, my hand gripping your neck. My eyes are harsh, but the turn tauntingly soft, and I lean my head over, and brush my lips to your ear with, "Why do you reject me so, my love?"

"I-I don't, but... Haruhi was our fr-_friend, _Hikaru! How could you!" I throw my hand down angrily, releasing my acrid hold of your neck. How could you betray me, taking up for that bitch?

"Kaoru, she thought she could just barge into _our _world, she was tresspassing into our love! She _had _to die!"

You begin to tremble, the ravishing toment still clear through your whole being. Your pain is beauty even wrapped with the stench of fear. "No! NO! Hikaru! I-I'll tell someone! I'll... I'll _leave _you!"

Leave...me?

Madly enraged, I pull out the blood coated blade I used before to do in the wench. "Leave me, will you? I did this so that we could be _together, _but your leaving me still? Then, my love, there is only one way to ensure that you stay with me forever, Kaoru. I love you, I love you so much. We _must _be together, don't you see? Ah yes, this way is much easier. I really shouldn't have wasted my time on Haruhi... No one will ever have you now. No one but me. I love you, Kaoru." I drag the blade across the previously unmarred throat of my twin, my lover.

I have never seen you so beautiful. You're so cold, lifelessly fascinating. And you are so very mine. I can'thold myself back from your limp body in my arms; I lap up a bit of the crimson liquid that bountifully soaks us both. I savour the matalic, unique taste. I press my lips briefly against your cold ones and engrave the beautiful sight before me forever in my mind, before bringing the blade to my own throat.

My dear, I gave you a beautifully tragic death for a tragicly beautiful perfection such as yourself. My love, we are so perfect, so beautiful... so broken... but we're together, and always will be.

**Owari**

**(A/N: Told you it sucks. I hate it. I'm sorry. And I don't have my beta (AKA Microsoft Word XD) with me right now so there are many grammar and spelling mistakes... I sorry. Again. ... by the way... again, I'm so NOT stalling the sequal of What is 'Wrong'... nope... not at all.**

**... Ok so maybe I am but forgive me please? I'm having trouble with getting the plot bunnies and ideas strait... not to mention I'm still in Colorado and school starts back very soon. Sorry!)**


End file.
